Once Upon Three Times
by I'mACucumberX3
Summary: They broke someone's wrist, attacked Hamilton with fat jokes, and egged his house too. Don't these girls sound lovely? Unfortunately for a certain chef, wizard, and future mayor, Hitomi, Bee, and Mimi aren't very lovely after all.


**Hello~! (Oh yeah, just a warning, I'm going to be overusing that squiggle thing). I just wanted to say that this is indeed an Animal Parade story, and since the game isn't out yet I don't know much so I'm not sure if any information about their surroundings; directions from one place to another; and etc. are going to be accurate. Anyway, enjoy~**

"I'm taking taking all of my time…"

"I'm dodging words, but she's saying the right lines…"

"She made me made me oh so crazy…"

"But this time I feel like I'm doing something right!"

Three girls swayed around their kitchen all in perfect beat with the music playing in their heads. The smallest popped two pieces of bread in the toaster then began to spin around, her sister was busy scrambling eggs, and finally the tallest of the three was dancing around the table with her arms full of plates.

"It made me sick to think about everything you put me through…"

"And how you left without saying goodbye…"

"And if it's really over now then you can walk away…"

"And it will be the last time!"

They all jumped as the bread popped out of the toaster with a strange crackling noise. It was silent for a moment before the girls began giggling. Two of them went back to their jobs, one setting the table and the other continuing her cooking. Back at the toaster the eldest of the three (although she didn't look it) was staring at her problem with a disgusted look on her face. Being the closest to the toaster at the time of the miniature explosion, it was her job to fix it. At the present moment her dilemma was whether she should pry it out with some utensil or simply whine until someone fixed it for her. She went with the latter.

"Mimi my dearest sister I need some help pretty please~!" The small girl pranced over to her twin sister (who she was older than by five minutes) and grabbed her wrist.

"It's about the toaster, isn't it Bee?" She nodded, pouting, "Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you darling! I'll finish cooking the eggs while you do that~!" Bee took her place and stared at the eggs with delight. Just slam jelly all over these and she'd be super happy.

"Bee I finished setting the table…is there anything not related to cooking I could be doing?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Hitomi. Although the painfully shy girl was the youngest, she was the tallest.

"Nope, we have it all under control~!" Suddenly a large crash sounded from behind them, causing them both to quickly turn around. It turned out that Mimi had ripped the toaster out of the outlet and threw it across the small one room house, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I got mad…that toaster is evil too!" Mimi crossed her arms across her chest and puffed out her cheeks; Bee quickly performed the same action. The twins spun around, and now had their backs faced against each other. This left the decision of who was right to Hitomi, who luckily knew how to handle the situation.

"Mimi I thought I forbade you from throwing anything in the house," Bee laughed triumphantly, "and I told you, Bee, not to over-react."

"Uh…are you paying attention to the eggs?" When Mimi mentioned this Bee quickly turned back to her work, and tuned the other two out, "I'll get the toaster…"

"Don't do that again, or I'll have to tell you're father you're destroying his precious cooking tools." Mimi threw an annoyed glare at Hitomi, "Sorry, I'll never get over the concussion he gave me because I broke a plastic spoon!"

"He was over reacting wasn't he?" Mimi sighed and stalked across the room. She grabbed the toaster and skipped back over to the kitchen. Placing it back on the counter, she looked solemnly over to her friend, "He always over reacts…"

"Mimi…" Hitomi knew that she was homesick, but she also knew the cure, "why don't we introduce ourselves to the villagers?"

"That sounds fantabulous~!" Bee cooed, "We need to finish breakfast first!" The petite girl motioned towards the table and grinned. Somehow, using the Mary-Sue powers within her, Bee had managed to set the table and have all the food out and ready. Hitomi and Mimi's jaws both dropped faster than you could say…well 'fast', "What?"

"How did you do all of that?' Mimi asked.

"We are the three main characters in a fan fiction, so I have my crazy abilities~! It only makes me cuter~! DO YOU HEAR ME, REVIEWERS? I'm cute, so you better say so~!" Completely ignoring Bee's outburst, the other two girls rushed over to the table and began to eat.

"Uwah~! This tastes so good!" Mimi just nodded, stuffing another forkful of eggs in her mouth. Seeing as how the twins' father was a chef, it was only right that this talent was forced onto his offspring. He claimed it was in their genes though, and this only made the girls happier.

"Hey you pigs save some for me~!" Bee ran over to the table and grabbed her fair share of eggs and toast. Unlike the other two, she ate in a more polite and neat way with her napkin on her lap and everything.

"OM NOM NOM NOM." Hitomi laughed as Mimi continued to make similar noises, and Bee sent angry glares towards both of them.

"You two are so uncivilized! No wonder I had more boyfriends in high school~!" At the word 'boyfriends' the two goofballs silenced themselves and went back to eating angrily. A comfortable silence surrounded the three girls as they finished up their first meal of the day.

"Are you ready to go meet every person in town and then come home and gossip about them?" Hitomi and Bee nodded in reply with large grins on their faces. All three of the girls felt at the age of eighteen they were ready to live on their own. It took a lot of convincing before their parents agreed, and they made the daring move of purchasing a farm. At first everyone was a little hesitant, but (being the weirdoes they are) they became more confident when they heard they were living in the "Clarinet District".

They had there share of problems though. The day before they were supposed to take a boat to the island, Hitomi fell ill. This delayed the trip, but it was a good thing. The mayor wouldn't have had their home ready for them anyway, and the twins were suddenly happy that she had gotten sick. A week or so later though, they arrived to the island with only four bags between the three of them, but the next day they received a large shipment of cooking equipment from none other than Bee and Mimi's father. So it seemed they had found a solution to every one of their problems.

"Where do you two want to go first?" Bee asked, "Harmonica Town is pretty small so we probably don't have much of a choice…"

"Well this map says we can choose from Harmonica Town Hall, Simon's Photography, Harp Clinic, Ocarina Inn, Armonica Bar, Harmonica Fishing Company, and Flute Tailoring." Hitomi answered, pointing to each of the places on the map as she read them aloud.

"Hmm…the town hall sounds like the most reasonable place to go, but we're all fools so let's go there last! Considering that the photography place is owned by a man, I have the feeling we're going to find something perverted there. Oh, and there is no way I'm visiting some clinic first! Just the word clinic its self sounds unsanitary, and who knows what freaks may reside there! Ocarina Inn, uh no thanks! Well now I have the sudden urge to play a Legend of Zelda game. Armonica Bar, huh? I think they forgot an 'h' or something in there, but I really wouldn't mind if the first person I met wasn't a drunk! I'm not going anywhere near fish, so Flute Tailoring it is!" This time it was Mimi who was receiving the stares of shock, "Oh no did I think aloud again? I'm so sorry!"

"No Sissy its fine~!" Bee smiled as she pat her blushing sister on the back, "Besides, Flute Tailoring appealed the most to me too! What about you Hitomi~?"

"I'm fine with whatever you guys would like to do." They all nodded and followed the map until they were right in front of a building with a sign that read "Flute Tailoring". Bee marched on in with Mimi in tow, and Hitomi a bit farther behind. When they were all in the shop they noticed a small girl with big purple hair talking to someone else who had purple hair.

"Don't you come near my sister you freaky cross dressing…FREAK."

"Oh you don't understand you scary demon child~!" The child stomped her feet and then stormed out of the room. After she left a girl with blue hair and an elderly woman walked into the room.

"Oh my, where did my grandson Luna go?" The three girls gave each other confused looks, and the blue-haired girl approached them.

"Uhm…s-sorry…she has her…s-senior moments." A group 'Oh' sounded through the room, and was followed by an awkward silence. The silence was quickly interrupted when Luna burst into the room wearing a karate uniform, and was giving death glares to the purple-haired man.

"I'm right here Grandma; and I'm going to kick Julius's butt!" She jumped up and was about to kick Julius right in the face, but Mimi ran over and stopped her. She grabbed the much smaller person with ease and threw her to the ground. Luna glared at her, but soon recovered and left the room.

"Uh…what the heck was that? That had to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen~! Little Lolita vs. Cross Dresser!" Bee giggled at her own joke, "Seriously though I need to learn how to change that fast~!"

"Well I'd love to teach you sometime~! My name is Julius, but please call me Juli!" Mimi looked at the man in amazement. In all eighteen years of her life she's never found someone who abuses squiggly lines as much as she does, "Oh and this lovely lady is Candace~! Over there is her grandmother, Shelly!"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Mimi and Bee said in unison. Hitomi and Candace remained silent though; both of them were much too shy to say anything.

"I'm Bianca, but my friends call me Bee~! This is my twin sister Maria, everyone calls her Mimi though!" While Juli and Bee engaged in a deep and scholarly level conversation about the best techniques for drying nail polish, the two shyer girls looked up at each other.

"Uh…my name is Hitomi. It's very nice to meet you." They both were silent for a moment, blushing.

"N-no, the pleasure is all m-mine!" Candace squeaked out, giving Hitomi a small smile.

"Eh. Meh. Gawd." Juli abruptly pranced over to Hitomi in such a dramatic way he'd be sparkling if this was a comic, "You, dahling, are the prettiest girl I have ever met~! You must teach me how you keep you're skin so clean!"

"Actually, Bee taught me everything…she still experiments on me with makeup." She pointed to her face, "I'm not sure what she did this morning though…"

"Whatever it is, it looks simply gorgeous on you~!" Juli took both of her hands in his, "I want your face~!"

"S-sorry I would give it to you if I could, but I'm afraid I can't!" Hitomi looked near tears because she could not fulfill his request, and Juli shook his head in reply.

"That's fine! You can make it up to me by becoming my play toy~!"

"I'll do anything you want me to!"

"Oh thank you hunny bunny~! You're absolutely perfect, and you have such a hot bod~!" The other three in the room, Shelly had left to follow Luna, were now staring at the two with bright red faces. They had all taken their conversation in the wrong way, and disturbing images now clouded their minds.

"Hey Juli guess what?" The young peoples' attention turned to the door as another blue haired person burst into the small shop. He looked around for a moment to try and figure out who the three girls were, but that was too much work for his small mind. Instead, he just plastered a goofy smile on his face and ran over to them, "Who are you people?"

"I'm Bee, that's my twin Mimi, and the other girl is our best friend Hitomi!" Luke's eyes fell onto Hitomi last and his smile faded.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" He blurted out, causing the twins and Juli to slap their foreheads.

"Uh…I'm not sure. Is there an eye lash in them?" Hitomi turned towards the boy and started to fret, "Is one red or something, it kind of hurt this morning…"

"No they're just colored all funny." Hitomi immediately frowned; she had only been praised for her unique eye color so this came as a shock. "Do you have a disease?"

"No…that's my natural eye color…" She suddenly felt very small and scared, "I've always hated them too…"

"Oh I don't hate them! They're very nice actually!" he grinned, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay!"

"Thank you!" Hitomi bowed, "May I have your name?"

"Of course, I'm Luke!"

"Well, Luke-ums, what did you come here for~?" Juli asked staring at the two bottles of nail polish he was holding. They just happened to be his favorite shades, too: manly man pink and boys-can-wear-skirts-too purple.

"I came here….because…oh yes!" Luke proudly held the two bottles of nail polish in the air, "Chase fell asleep on his break again, so I thought we could paint his nails!"

"Ah, that's a fabu idea~!" Both boys began to laugh, "Let us go to the Inn right now~!"

"M'am yes m'am!" Juli slapped Luke in reply and got a giggle out of the twins, "Hey! Would you three like to come with us?"

"Actually if you don't mind we'd have something we'd like to do first. You're going to Ocarina Inn right?" they nodded, "Alright we'll meet you there!" As soon as Mimi ended her sentence, she dragged the other two girls out of the shop in a split second.

"Is something wrong~?" Bee asked, looking a little concerned.

"Psh, heck no, I just wanted to tell you guys something I just remembered!" she frowned, "I couldn't do it with those two around though! They'd ask too many questions…"

"Well, what is it~?" Mimi looked around before pulling a letter out of her pocket, treating it like it was top secret information. She did that with every letter though.

"We got a letter in the mail today and…" Mimi trailed off and looked at Hitomi.

"Yes?" She said in reply.

"It has information inside of it and…"

"Yes?"

"It was written in English and…"

"Yes?"

"It was written on a white piece of paper and…"

"OH SHUT UP!" Bee grabbed the letter out of Mimi's hand and opened it herself. She quickly scanned over it and then slapped her sister, "You brought us out here to read a letter from Chubby's Chub Emporium~? How did you even get this lame letter?"

"I'm not sure; I just thought it was really interesting! Maybe we could check it out sometime!" Mimi gave them both two thumbs up, but it was only met with a slap from each girl.

"That was such a waste of time! Now we're going to miss all the fun at the Inn~!" Mimi grabbed Hitomi's wrist and began to stomp away from her sister, but Mimi grabbed Hitomi's other wrist and began to pull the two towards her.

"I lied! I didn't bring you guys out here to read the letter!" she sighed, "You know how awful I am around guys! The last time I met one he ended up in the hospital because he touched my shoulder!"

"Well that's your fault for doing that creepy karate training in the mountains for a year~!" While the girls continued to argue Hitomi watched on with interest. She wasn't aware of the Mimi sending a boy to the hospital, but she did know about Mimi's one year absence. She never figured out where she had gone, but she doubted it was the mountains, "Ugh, let's just go to the Inn!" They were still holding both on to Hitomi's wrists and the poor girl was now being dragged to the Inn.

"Well here we are~! I wonder if we missed Juli and Luke painting that guy's nails." When the three of them entered the building they found that they hadn't missed anything. A peachy haired boy was sleeping with his head rested on the counter while Juli and Luke were painting away. There was another blonde boy there too, but of course none of the girls knew him.

"Oh," the blondie looked up at them, "you must be those new farmers Father was babbling about."

"Yep that would be us~! Who are you?" He looked at the three of them with a disgusted look on his face before answering.

"I'm Gil, you are?" Bee skipped over and forced him into a hand shake.

"My name is Bee, and it's a pleasure to meet you Gilsy~!" The boy let out a sigh, he already knew he would loose the argument regarding his new nickname, "Over there is my twin sister Mimi and our friend Hitomi~!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Mimi bowed and then walked over to the counter. Juli and Luke had just finished painting his nails and they were both grinning.

"So Luke-ums," Juli whispered, "where did you find this nail polish?"

"Oh well one day when I was going through you're stuff I found this weird drawer labeled 'Juli's Most Favorite Things' there was also something about touching and dying. I was too busy looking through the drawer to care though! So yeah…that's where I found them!" Mimi looked over at Juli, and jumped back when she saw his reaction. She didn't think it was possible, but it looked like there was some dark aura coming off of him.

"I….am…going…to…KILL YOU~!" Juli lounged at Luke, but he jumped from his bar stool and began to run towards the exit, "Oh these high heels were not made for running!"

"Oh well!" Luke laughed as Juli ran after him, and he pushed Hitomi down before they ran out the exit. A few seconds later the three girls began to laugh. Mimi jogged over to Hitomi and helped her up.

"That was so funny!" When they had all calmed down, Mimi felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Not knowing who it was, she flipped the person over her shoulder and did something she had learned on TV. The person who was flipped, Chase, now suffered a broken wrist.

He let out a scream of pain and Mimi quickly let go of him while Hitomi searched for some kind of first aid kit. Bee started to laugh again, only this time much louder than before. Back at the scene of the crime, Hitomi remembered that she always carries some type of bandage in her bag. Luckily she was carrying it with her know, and she smiled triumphantly when she pulled out some bandages. Kneeling down, she gently moved the man's wrist and began to wrap them around it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're going to have to go to the Clinic, but…I thought I could at least do this for you." Mimi watched, wishing she had enough medical knowledge so she could help him out as a way to say "sorry". Alas, the only thing she couldn't mess up was throwing away the paper left from a Band-Aid.

"Thanks…" he mumbled. When Hitomi smiled at him, he quickly turned his head away to try to hide his blush, "I'm Chase."

"My name is Hitomi, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She finished up and gave him another smile, "Sorry she did that, she over reacts sometimes."

"Oh it's fine I get my wrist broken every week." He shot back, sarcastically.

"Really, you do?"

"No." Hitomi frowned and glanced over at Bee, who had finally calmed down.

"I can't believe you did the Mimi~!" she said, "I didn't think you were that strong!"

"Did what?" Everyone looked towards to entrance where a small, round man was standing. They didn't know it, but this was part two to the three disasters of the day.

"Wow…do you make footprints in the concrete when you walk around?" Mimi started cracking up, and her sister joined her.

"Or are you just four feet too short~?"

"I bet you have your own area code!"

"Did they use satellites to take pictures of you as a baby~?"

"NASA probably still has satellites orbiting around you!"

"Whenever you step on the scale does it say 'To be continued'?" The twins began laughing at their own, and very rude, jokes as the older man frowned.

"Oh hey there _Mayor_ Hamilton," Mimi and Bee's eyes widened as Chase greeted him, "These lovely girls are the new farmers, and they're very polite. They broke my wrist and everything." Again, sarcasm was very evident in the chef's voice as he got up and left the Inn.

"Father, seeing as how there new here, surely you wouldn't mind starting them off with a warning?" Gil stepped forward, and by the time he finished Bee was jumping up and down with joy.

"I think you're right Gil!" he bowed to the girls, "We'll, I must be off now. Please come by Town Hall sometime!"

"Yes sir!" The twins replied in unison, saluting the mayor as he left. Once he was out the door, Bee latched herself on to Gil.

"Aw Gilsy you big teddy bear I knew you were a nice person~!" The blushing man was trying desperately to rip the small girl off of him, but nothing seemed to work. Bee grinned widely and placed a kiss on his cheek, which caused his whole face to turn a very nice shade of red.

"Get off of me!" Bee did as she was told, "Just do you work and stay away from me!" He stormed out of the Inn and slammed the door behind him. Bee just giggled and gave the other two a thumb up.

"He digs me~!" Mimi gave her sister a disapproving look as she dragged her, along with Hitomi, out of the Inn.

--------------------------------------

"Ah, I'm so tired!" Mimi whined as she plopped down on her bed. The girls had finally finished introducing themselves to everyone in town, and by now they were sick of their own names.

"Well we're already in our pajamas! So no matter how tired you are we must gossip~!" Bee squealed, tackling her sister. Mimi responded by wrapping her arms around her waist and abruptly throwing her off the bed, "Oh it's on now sister~!"

"Bring it shorty!"

"So the chick fight begins," Hitomi announced as she changed, "Bee 'I'ma-rip-yo-face-off-foo and Mimi touch-me-and-prepare-to-die are looking very intense tonight folks! Their clawing at each other's hair right now and wow! Mimi just threw her off the bed and as her pinned to the ground, but wait! Bee's pulling out the tickling trick! It doesn't get any better than this, my friends!"

"Would you shut up?" Mimi shrieked, running towards Hitomi. The taller girl dived onto her own bed just as she was about to be tackled, but Mimi wasn't done with her yet.

"Aw, now that I'm not in a fight, I'm bored~!" Bee frowned as she began to fix her hair, "What to do? What on Earth should I do~?"

"Go eat!" Mimi yelled as she tried to get Hitomi into a half nelson, but was struggling.

"Fine, make me get fat!" Bee mumbled, walking over to the fridge. For some reason unknown to even Gir, the first thing that caught the tiny girl's eye was eggs, "Hey Mimi!"

"Yes?" Her sister was incredibly busy choking Hitomi, but she decided to take a moment and speak with her sister.

"Do you remember when we threw eggs at our history teacher's house?" Mimi suddenly jumped off the bed and ran over to Bee. She nodded her head greedily as she stared at the eggs, the perfect plan already formulating in her head, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, yes I am." The girls giggled as Hitomi walked over to them. She gave them a confused glance and within seconds they knew the perfect lie.

"We're going to go around giving them as gifts!" They said in unison, and Hitomi just nodded. For you see, she's a very gullible girl who would do anything the twins say.

"Let's go then, to Hamilton's!" The three quickly slipped on some slippers and left the house, "I'll throw half and you throw half, okay Bee?"

"Alright that sounds perfect~!"

"You're throwing them?" Hitomi asked, "I thought we were giving them to people!"

"Oh we lied," Mimi answered simply, "we're going to throw them at the mayor's house instead!"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't have come along!" Hitomi pouted and, as much as she hated the idea, continued to walk along with them. When they finally arrived Mimi and Bee snuck along the fence until they decided the perfect position in which to perform their little prank. Meanwhile, Hitomi was hiding at a safe distance away from the house. All she could hear were a few whispers and she giggled quietly when the first egg was thrown at the house. Someone must have heard them because a light turned on.

The twins looked at each other before they spontaneously began throwing eggs like mad people (because what mad person doesn't throw eggs?). Hitomi was counting how many of the eggs were thrown, and when the random throwing had stopped she only counted eleven. Considering this was Bee and Mimi, Hitomi knew they had something special planned for the last egg. She spotted a dark figure in the window, and soon the window opened up to reveal Gil. He looked around for awhile before he spotted an egg flying in the air, which would ended up hitting him right in the face.

"Hey sweetie~" Bee shouted, getting up from her crouching position, "Just wanted to say goodnight!"

"You crazy kids get off my lawn!" Hamilton shouted, appearing in the window. The twins started giggling as they ran back towards the farm, and Hitomi quickly followed them. None of the girls had any running ability whatsoever, plus they were in slippers, so they soon stopped running and dragged themselves back home.

"That was so much fun~!" Bee jumped onto the bed and started laughing loudly. She was soon joined by her sister. Hitomi, on the other hand, was busy turning everything off and getting ready for bed. The sisters continued to laugh until Hitomi was snuggled up under her blankets, glaring at them, "We're so immature."

"I know, let's never do that again."

"You're right, and Mimi~?"

"Yes Bee?"

"We forgot to gossip!" Bee started shouting as Mimi and Hitomi angrily turned their backs to her and drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you liked that! Oh and the lyrics in the beginning are from This is the End by The Maine (kudos and lots of love to those who knew that!) Oh, and I do not own Harvest Moon, but I do own Hitomi, Bee, and Mimi~!**


End file.
